The Fifth Horseman of the Apocalypse
by HadesFTW
Summary: Percy is betrayed by all those who he had saved. They left him for his brother Theo. The council told the Horsemen to get their 'new brother' and he was asked to become a Horseman his name is now Omega and he is the last horseman of the apocalypse and possibly the end of the universe. T to be safe!
1. The Begining

The Fifth Horseman

**A/N: Hi this is my first fiction so I have nearly no idea how to go it's up to you! Do you want evil cold Percy or do you want forgiving Percy completely open to suggestions comments and whatnots. What pairing will this story have is also up to you however there is a slight rule here no Percabeth sorry but I just don't want my first story to be a Percabeth maybe I'll do a Percabeth next don't know before I give you the first chapter please realise that there will be grammer mistakes and spelling mistakes so be nice I don't mind if you point them out but nicely please and thanks for reading the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO or the Horsemen this idea is mine and as far as I know original!**

**Third Person PoV (Just after the giant war)**

Percy was walking through the forest his mum and step-dad had just been killed in a robbery. He was looking forward to camp but wasn't going to go in yet he was still grieving over his parents' death.

His sword riptide was somehow gone but he was more worried about the fact that he was finally going to propose to Annabeth his amazing girlfriend. They had been dating for three years and now he had finally gotten Athena's blessing by sorting her library, hey some might laugh but it had over 10,000 rooms full of books it took him a whole year to do that, which is partly why he had not proposed earlier.

Grover and Nico kept in touch with him telling him that he had a new half-brother Theo. They said he was a twat with no respect for people but Annabeth alone seemed to like him. They said he kept strutting around like he owned the place and that they couldn't wait for someone to put him in place.

He felt strange a constant whispering in the back of his head kept saying 'So close so close' over and over again. He chose to ignore it the past few days it wasn't malevolent at all it was soothing like a sibling trying to calm another sibling.

It felt cold but he knew it wouldn't or couldn't hurt him. He kept feeling that something was wrong. Just then he heard a frenzied yapp and a painful neigh. Thinking something was up he ran to camp to see the entire camp screaming at a guy with riptide standing over two large piles of yellow dust.

Nico ran out of the crowd and started yelling stuff but Percy could only hear snippets like "Mrs'Oleary …. Blackjack…. Why.." Then it all clicked for Percy.

That bastard had killed his dog and his horse! He was going down! With that Percy slowly walked over to the spot knelt down to the two piles of dust and whispered "Good bye." He allowed only one tear to roll down his face the crowd was shocked by Percy's sudden appearance. Then they started yelling at him jeering at him.

He realised that the camp he had saved in two wars had just betrayed him. A select few defended him but it was nothing compared to the huge wave of insults being thrown at him.

Clarisse, the Stolls, Nico, Grover, Leo, Piper, Jason and Chiron all tried to defend Percy. His heart felt like it had been split in two when he saw that Annabeth was sucking face with that dude that had killed his pets.

"SILENCE!" Percy roared pure force bursting out around him pushing the campers and his friends back a couple of steps.

"Annabeth why are you cheating on me?" Percy asked betrayal flooding into his voice.

"Well Perseus I found someone better than you," she said saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine if you don't want me here I'll just go," Percy said turning to leave when twelve flashes of light appeared.

All of the Olympians stood there Hermes and Apollo went over to Percy and stood either side of him flanking him.

The campers bowed to the gods when Poseidon moved forward to Theo who was looking at Annabeth with open lust and she stared back at him with equal lust.

"My son I am so proud of you! Killing two beasts already! You are my favourite son," Poseidon said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

Then he glared at me and said "Where were you Perseus?" He asked.

"In the forest father," Percy replied.

"Why were you not helping your brother killing these beasts?" Poseidon asked an edge coming into his voice.

"They were not beasts they were my pets Blackjack and Mrs'Oleary!" I shouted.

"HA you admit it you had dangerous beasts under your control I hereby banish you from camp Half-blood!" Poseidon roared and then speaking in a more controlled voice "and I also disclaim you. You are Perseus Jackson son of none! I also strip you of all titles!" To say Percy was shocked was an understatement his father the one that he thought loved him had just told him to piss off.

"Fine but mark my words _Olympians_ when I return for most of you it shall be a day that you shall fear for the rest of your lives but for others it shall be the day I return to you as a friend," Percy threatened just as he was turning around Theo yelled "You dare insult the gods die fool!".

He charged towards Percy and swung wildly with riptide but it didn't connect standing in front of him was a bare chested figure with a skull mask on. He had blocked riptide with a scythe whilst he had another one in his oher hand.

Three more figures came out of the shadows and adopted protective stances around Percy.

"Horsemen you need not interfere," Zeus said with a hint of fear on his voice.

"We defend our brothers Zeus you should know that," the masked figure replied. His voice was the same that was in my head.

"Hey you're the voice in my head that kept saying 'So close'," Percy accused.

The masked man chuckled and nodded. "Brother the council had made you a horseman of the Apocalypse do you accept?" he asked.

Percy nodded and suddenly found myself the same height as him. Percy wore a red cloak with black armour so black that it seemed to be as black as Tartarus. The armour was simple but ruthless it said I don't care who you are I can take you. Then I felt the sword strapped to my back. Percy knew that it was called Vengeance. He also had a crossbow that would pop out from under his right arm if he wanted it to.

"Call your horse I want to see it!" Fury said. Percy wasn't sure how he knew what their names were but he agreed he wanted to see his horse.

He concentrated in summoning his steed. And the ground next to him began to shake as a black horse that had flames in its eyes and flames as its mane.

"We have been called," War said I knew who he meant.

"Come on bro we got to go up and meet the council," Strife said and he just vanished but I knew how to go to the councils realm.

"Remember my promise Olympians oh and Annabeth go jump into Tartarus for me 'Kay?" Percy said as he chuckled darkly. He was sure that he would have to come back to camp half-blood someday but a question stood out on his head. Will he be there to save it and forgive those who betrayed him or will he be there to slaughter those who betrayed him and raze it to the ground.

**A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me and Pairing for Percy No Percabeth thanks and REVIEW! (click the button you know you want to)**


	2. Going back

The Fifth Horseman of the Apocalypse

**A/N: Chapter two woot! Okay so far I have been reading reviews and all of them are great! So for the people who are saying its OOC then I agree it is OOC but I mean that's the only way that things are going to happen and if anyone wants I'll do a chapter flash back of the horsemen's' reaction of being told that they were going to have Percy as a brother. So thanks to those who favourited the story and reviewed. Since only one person actually voted on how Percy is going to be I will just go for it =). Oh and the pairing is still undecided as for now there is a new option if anyone wants Percy to be alone then speak now. Thanks to Advardsin for giving me the idea of no pairing. Okay so here goes second chapter and thanks to all you guys who are reading!**

**Percy's PoV (Just arriving in the Councils realm)**

I stared in wonder. This place was beautiful but not in the ways that most people would think.

Flames were bursting up in huge gouts burning those who had broken the law of the council. To Percy it was wonderful justice being dealt to the wicked and the evil.

War saw the look on his face and walked up to him the rest already making their way to the council's room.

"I admired it too when I first came here. I found that this was the right life for me, it gave me purpose instead of being the hothead I used to the council disciplined me," He said raising his left arm which I saw had a huge armoured gauntlet instead of a normal sized fist.

"Ahhh so you wish to hear the tale of how I lost my arm?" War asked. I nodded a yes.

"Well it was how I was disciplined, you see when I was younger and your planet was in what you call the medieval period I became very angry, I had a very short fuse back then, so I went down to Earth without the council's permission and they sent a huge army to bring me back. I fought the army and destroyed them with ease, so the council sent my brothers to bring me back. I accused them of betraying me when they were trying to help me. I became so enraged I nearly killed Fury but Death took the blow and, with no hesitation, sliced my arm off effectively stopping me from acting out again. After I had calmed down Death helped me get a new arm. I have learnt my lesson," War finished.

"Which is?" I prompted waving my hands in a go on gesture.

"Never try to hurt a brother of Death he always protects family and will do anything for them even hurt other members of the family," War said chuckling a wee bit.

"Sounds a bit like my fatal flaw loyalty," I said chuckling too until Fury came out and started screaming that the council was about to have our hides if we didn't get in the council room.

I ran into the room with War beside me. When I entered the room I just felt so insignificant. It felt like I was no more than a little drop of water in an ocean.

"Council," the horsemen said and bowed. I quickly followed suit.

"Rise Perseus Jackson become Omega the last horseman. Take your blade Vengeance and your crossbow Torture. Your steed awaits," said the middle council member.

I was still in shock because I had just met the council that kept order over all the dimensions and I didn't expect them to be huge demonic like faces made out of stone with fire in their mouths and eyes.

War nudged me to take my sword which had somehow come off my back and was lodged in the ground in front of the council whom were arranged in a semi-circle.

I strode forward hoping that I wouldn't trip on something. I reached my sword and pulled it free of the ground. My horse burst from the ground and stood next to me.

"I believe you are yet to name your horse Omega," Strife said smirking a bit.

I smirked back "I name you Justice for with you I shall bring Justice to the world."

"Horsemen you shall each train Omega. War shall train him in melee, Strife in marksmanship, Fury in controlling his true form and Death in his stealth, battle awareness and the rules of the council," the smallest head said.

We all bowed and left. War smirked at me and as soon as I saw how he looked at me I knew that he would not hold back in training.

"Dude you've been screwed with getting put with War for melee. He is going to destroy you!" Strife exclaimed chuckling.

"Hehehe War hope you won't go _too _hard on him," Death said chuckling.

"Of course not. How could I hurt my little brother?" War said mockingly.

I groaned. How in the councils name was I going to survive here?

**Time Skip to 50,000 years in the future on the councils realm 5 years later on Earth *wink**wink***

I ducked under War's swing and rocketed up shouldering his stomach hard.

"Umphhh," War puffed. Neither of us taunt, we find it beneath an honourable person. I swung my sword against his both our swords were the same length and height however his had faces that seemed to scream in pain and terror. Mine had the words Η εκδίκηση θα μοιραστούν σε εσάς, which means Vengeance will be dealt to you, on both sides written in the gold while the sword was black as my armour and the edges were blood red.

I grinned at War and he grinned back. We both charged toward each other and our sword met with a huge clang. It came down to mine and War's strength, which was equal, to end this. I slowly began to push him back but then he pushed me back then I pushed him and so on until we both disengaged and tried to go for the kill.

I used the technique Death taught me to be quick as him. I had my sword at War's throat whilst his was only at my gut.

"I win," I chuckled at War he just glared at me and stormed off.

"Big baby," I muttered. Suddenly Chaoseater, War's sword was in the ground not two centimetres from my foot. I just chuckled and tossed it back to him.

Death came in the arena just as War stormed out still muttering.

"I take it you beat him?" Death questioned nodding towards the direction War was seen heading.

"Yeah, but why are you here our training isn't for another hour?" I asked raising my eyebrow quizzically.

"Council called so I had to get you. War's most likely heading over there now," Death explained.

"What's happening?" I asked as Strife, Fury and War were all waiting outside the room.

"Door won't open," Strife explained all his normal joking aside replaced with anxiety.

"What!" Death exclaimed reaching for the door. He pushed hard against it trying to bust it open but sure enough it didn't budge an inch.

"Let Omega try," Fury said. Death made a go ahead motion on the door and I reached forward and pushed the handle and… nothing moved.

We all just grumbled and took out our weapons to inspect and clean them. When the door swung open and we went into the council room to see the whole Olympian council talking to our council.

My brothers all shot me worried looks that said the same thing 'You want us to kill them for you?' I just shook my head and waved Death forward as he takes point in the meetings with the council. We all just flanked him really.

"- need him. He is the only one able to defeat the Titans and Hell together," I heard Poseidon say.

"Yes and with your training he is going to be so much more powerful," Zeus said. Okay so they want me to go back and help them, they came here to apologize too that's great I can see all my old friends.

Then the middle council head (I know 50,000 years and I still call them council heads but you try naming them!) said something that I probably should have expected.

"We will not take in Theo as a horseman and kick Omega out," the middle head said.

"Well then send the Horsemen down to Earth at least," Hermes pleaded.

"Yeah we want to see our buddy Percy not meet this creepy Omega guy," Apollo said.

I pulled up my hood to make the prank of the two gods' lives and I swear I saw the middle council head nod in approval.

I nodded to my brothers making it clear I wanted to reveal our presence which the Olympians had not noticed.

"Masters shall I throw these pests and Hermes and Apollo out?" I asked to make all the Olympians, who had told me to leave, enraged.

"Who are you calling pests," Zeus roared. Attempting to take out his master bolt but before he could even begin to attempt to level it to me I had my sword at his throat and my crossbow to his head.

"I am Omega the last horseman; I am the rider of Justice, wielder of Vengeance and holder of Torture, if you think you can defeat me with a little toothpick like that then you are a fool," I said quietly but the whole room could hear.

"Ahhh so Perseus isn't here good didn't want to meet that wim- Ahhhhh" Poseidon started but I shot him causing him to scream in pain.

I heard Hermes whisper to Apollo "Dude I think Omega is Percy."

"Correct Hermes," I said causing Hermes to jump because he thought only Apollo could hear him.

"Perce?" Apollo asked grinning a bit hoping that it was him. I nodded. Me, him and Hermes all guy hugged.

"Dude how ya been?" Apollo and Hermes asked at the same time.

"Great I mean I missed you guys and all my friends at camp but I'm with family here," I said waving a hand over to my brothers.

"Dude we've got to tell about what we did the last five years," Hermes said his eyes glinting mysteriously.

"I only have to say that I trained for the past 50,000 years so you won't get any fun stuff from me," I said knowing what their reaction would be.

"You're over 50,000 years old dude your ancient!" Hermes exclaimed

"Congratz gramps!" Apollo yelled. I just chuckled at their behaviour, being a horseman doesn't really let you behave like a child much.

"Perseus!" yelled Poseidon. I rolled my eyes knowing he would give the whole 'I've missed you lets go back to being father and son' thing a whack before realizing nothing he does will ever fix the fact that he betrayed me.

"Where have you been son!" he yelled trying to hug me but before I could even give him an arrow in the chest I heard a loud gunshot and Poseidon's chest burst with Ichor.

"Stay away from my little brother," Strife growled, his gun Mercy out with a bit of smoke coming out the end.

"He is my son," Poseidon groaned trying to get up. I just shot a grateful look at Strife who just winked back at me.

"I seem to remember you disowning me Poseidon," I spat. He looked at me anger building in his eyes.

"That was back then this is now," he growled. I just gave him a _really-you're-going-to-try-that_ look and said "Well then listen to me now. I will never _ever _be your son again. Do I make myself clear?" I said.

"Fine oh but Perseus," Poseidon said grinning.

"What?" I asked annoyed by him.

"Nothing I'll just let the council tell you," he said smirking. Oh I really wanted to punch his face in by the looks of it so was War.

Instead we all turned round to look at the council questionably.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"The law has been broken," the second largest head said.

"As enforcers of the law you must go and punish those responsible," the second smallest head said.

"So how is this bad news for me I want to go to Earth and see my friends?" I asked.

Poseidon's smirk dropped. "You'll be going to camp seeing all those who betrayed you doesn't that make you a little sad at all?" he asked.

"Ohhhh no you see Vengeance here thirsts for blood and who am I to deny it," I threatened I looked at the council bowed.

My brothers did the same and a portal appeared in front of us we all stepped in.

No sooner had we stepped in when a blonde girl with princess curls and stormy grey eyes walked over. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw my face.

"Hello Annabeth Chase long time no see eh?" I said smiling malevolently. Oh I would just have wonderful fun with all the campers as soon as I was done with business of course.

**A/N: Okay so again do you like it? You hate it? Review! (you know how they always say 'don't press the red button' well it's cause it's the blue button you need to press)**


	3. Revenge is sweet

The Fifth Horseman of Apocalypse

**A/N: Ahhhh I have little/no idea on how to continue on past Omega punishing all the campers and Annabeth and the gods. So I need you guys to tell me what should happen next I have been pondering him and the horsemen going rogue sort of like the end of Darksiders but then I'm thinking it might take away some of the originality of this story. Help me please! Oh and before I forget PaleRider365 has asked me if he can do his own Darksiders story and so I said for him to go ahead because I think the whole point of Fanfiction is to share ideas and stuff and I think it would be nice to see how he does the story so yeah best of luck to you PaleRider365 and this is a short chapter terribly sorry!**

**Percy's PoV (Still in CHB)**

I grinned sadistically at her. She just paled and took a few steps back.

"W-why are you here?" she stuttered.

"Hmmm well let me think," I said pulling a fake thoughtful face and scratching my chin. "Oh yeah you called for me and my brothers," I said grinning.

"No you idiot we called for the horsemen not you," Theo sneered.

"Well let's see shall we the last time you saw me I was taken away by the four horsemen of the apocalypse and they called me brother. Do you get it yet?" I mocked.

Annabeth gasped and I grinned as she paled even more.

"Y-you're the new horseman of the apocalypse," she said her voice full of fear.

"And we have a winner!" I exclaimed still smiling sadistically. "So what shall your prize be?" I questioned. Strife held up his hand and started jumping up and down screaming 'pick me!'

"Strife this better be a good one," I warned he nodded and whispered it in my ear.

"Oh man you're so ingenious. I mean I don't think the council would even use that punishment on anyone!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you know… I asked if they would but they said it was too painful so ummmm yeah you want to go and do it to your ex," Strife said anxious to see how his punishment would work on a real live person.

"Yeah can't wait," I replied getting really pumped up. I focused on my powers as a full horseman and channelled them into my hands. I pointed them at Annabeth who immediately started coughing and spluttering.

"What are you doing to her!" a camper screamed. I just grinned casually still pointing my hands towards her.

"Oh nothing just you know this and I pointed one hand at the camper and he fell to the floor screaming trying to hit things that were not there.

"This is fear people," I said still pointing at the camper and Annabeth. "You see me being the last horsemen has it's perks I mean I get all the powers of being the last entitles. Fear the last emotion, it's the one that remains with you forever no matter where you go fear will follow," I said taking my hand away from the camper who just lay on the ground whimpering.

Annabeth was still thrashing around coughing and spluttering. I decided to see what her fear was. I saw what it was and decided to rub salt into the wound.

I took away my hands and she took a huge breath of air. She looked around wildly. As soon as her eyes landed on me she crawled back a few feet.

"What's the matter Annabeth," I said grinning. She opened her mouth yet nothing came out. "What a little lost for words or are you just a bit dry in the mouth," I said.

"Please Percy I am sorry,"she muttered.

"Sorry is that all you can say, Annabeth you put my heart through a shredder then burned what was left and you think all you have to say is SORRY!" I roared drawing my sword. I started to draw in all the water in the air around me. "My name is Omega as well and you still are not forgiven," I said through gritted teeth.

I started to walk away when I felt something stab into the small of my back.

"No!" I heard Death roar. I turned around slowly. Annabeth was there holding her dagger grinning.

"Sorry seaweed brain but I couldn't let you get away with torturing me using my fear of drowning," she said smirking as I fell to my knee.

I looked up and grinned. "Why are you grinning your dyeing you idiot!" she screamed looking a bit shocked.

I just laughed and stood up. My body started to burn.

"Fool!" Death shouted throwing her back into the crowd. My brothers all took up defensive positions around them.

"Omega calm down we can't afford you killing them all," Death said holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

"I will not be denied!" I shouted feeling my true form starting to burst out.

My true form was me eight feet tale with my sword as my hand and my crossbow as my other. I had huge bat wings that were impenetrable. I also was made completely out of smoke. I was like War's form and Death's because I was like them so much I took an aspect of their forms. From War I took the smoke and Death I took wings.

My brothers all looked a bit worried as they had seen how powerful I was in my true form. I spotted Annabeth trying to run into camp with Theo hot on her heels.

I roared in victory and attempted to launch myself off the ground only to find Fury's chains wrapped around my legs. I growled in annoyance. I used my sword-hand to carefully unwrap the chains as I knew that if I tried to just rip them off they would tighten considerably.

I saw War change into his true form and rush towards me. He swung his fiery sword and I leaped high into the air and began to beat my wings furiously.

I landed wright in front of them and chuckled with amusement as Annabeth drew her dagger. Then I hissed in fury as Theo drew riptide. He charged at me and tried to slash my leg but I just punted him and he soared into the air.

I began to take aim with my crossbow-hand when Strife started shooting at me with his dual handguns. I growled at him and wrapped my wings around me. I could hear the bullets smacking into my wings.

I prepared my crossbow-hand to fire. I threw my wings out creating a huge gust of wind. I show my crossbow bolt at Strife it hit him in the knee effectively taking him out of action. **(A/N: Skyrim!) **

Then War came hurtling towards me and we began a furious battle. I went into overdrive. Slash. Block. Shoot. Stab. Duck. When I realized I didn't see Death. I heard a dull whistling sound and got smacked in the face by his entire body.

He began to slash with his dual scythes. I counted about 50 slashes to my face before I recovered from my shock. I roared in anger and let loose a huge round of bolts.

I called my second power; the ability to summon monsters and bend them to my will. I summoned two small dragons each the size of a large car. I told them to attack Death. He just painlessly knocked them out. I growled and used my third ability; the power to create ice and I made an icicle storm that would rain down razor sharp blades of ice onto Death he just stood there and let them hit him then pulled them out and his wounds healed immediately.

I then decided to use my last power the one I had never tried before as it was so enticingly powerful I felt as though I would get addicted to it. I shrunk down out of my true form and will all the shadows in a one hundred metre radius to come to me.

I felt a huge pull on my stomach and the shadows obeyed my command. I willed them to cover me and I became covered in impenetrable shadows I could blend into the darkness so easily that it was near impossible to find me.

Death's eyes widened a bit as he realized this was my final power as I had not told any of my brothers about it.

"Watch the shadows," he told my brothers scanning the shadows for me.

I gazed around and saw Theo limping towards the camp and Annabeth looking out for me and shouting at him to hurry up. I looked round and saw that all the campers were gone. I looked up at Thalia's tree and saw that they were all they huddled together calling for them to hurry.

I grinned and made the shadows create wings as well. I began to shoot out all the unnecessary shadows so I could use them as cover. I leapt from shadow to shadow.

Death saw me and began to run towards me catching quickly. I cursed and began to fly towards Annabeth and Theo. I would kill one of them by the end of the day or I would die trying and since I can't die I would kill one.

"Omega stop!" Death called out from behind me. I felt myself slow down. Did I really want to kill someone In cold blood? I asked myself. I was the very meaning of vengeance and justice but that doesn't mean I have the right to kill them I reasoned.

"Damn," I muttered watching them get into the camp borders. Oh well guess the choice was made for me.

"Omega," Death said from behind me. I turned round but felt sudden agonizing pain.

"Arghhhh!" I screamed in pain.

"Try to kill them again _horseman_ and we will not hesitate to kill you!" the council said in my head. Then suddenly the pain was gone and I stood up and not realizing that I had fallen.

"Was it the council?" War asked. I nodded and he just shook his head.

"I know how it feels I did lose control as well. I mean at least with you all they did was give you a warning with me they locked me up for two century's!" War exclaimed.

"Oh shut up War we all know you only got locked up for one," Strife said chuckling. Me, Fury and Death chuckled as well but War was not amused.

"Percy?" a voice said from behind me.

"Nico?" I asked as the figure had a hood on. "Why are you wearing a hood Nico?"

"Well after you left I said that the gods who abandoned you should be ashamed of themselves and they … well … they punished me," Nico said.

"How did they punish you Nico, how did they punish you," I asked starting to get really angry.

"They … they took away my sight," he said and he threw down the hood to reveal milky white eyes both completely unfocused.

As if on cue there were twelve flashes of light and the Olympians all stood there. Hermes and Apollo saw me and went over to stand beside me and Nico.

Zeus saw Nico with his hood down and me trembling with rage and paled considerably.

"Well this is going to be interesting to watch," Strife murmured to War who just nodded and said "1000 souls that Omega sends Zeus to Tartarus first."

"You're on I bet he sends Poseidon there first," they shook hands and I charged straight towards the Olympians.

Neither of them would win the bet wasn't sending them to Tartarus I was making them fade.

**A/N: I know I'm evil cause it's a cliffy but hey I'm running out of juice here. If you PM or Review any and all ideas you have for the story please do it quickly because I want to get the next chapter out soon as possible. Thanks and remember PaleRider365 is doing his own spinoff so read that too!**


	4. Sad AN

**A/N: Okay I'm just so sorry that I've not updated it's just my best friend is in a coma so I've had to go and see him and well I'm not going to be back for a while… if at all. So just wanted to tell you that I most likely will not continue the story and if people want to make their own version of it or anything go ahead. **

**Yours sincerely HadesFTW.**


	5. Happy AN

Percy Jackson Fifth Horseman of the Apocalypse

**A/N: Hello, long time-no-see everyone. This will just be a short AN to tell everyone that I'm back. I would like to thank everyone for being so patient with me, my friends all good and fine. So relieved. I am remaking the story, just because I saw how jumpy the trasition from camper to horseman was. New Chapter will be up within the week… hopefully. Bye for now! **


End file.
